Sangre de Cristal
by HadassahWalker
Summary: Steven Quartz Universe y Harry James Potter, no son luz ni sombra, ni bien ni mal. Cómo la serpiente que se esconde para vivir, la semilla que crecerá aún en un mundo devastado y caótico. No son héroes, pero definitivamente nacieron para la grandeza. AU. Desde primer año. Aún existen las gemas. OoC por todos lados.


Garnet y Perla no se hablaban, no desde hacía más de dos semanas.

Para Steven, no era una gran sorpresa. Los gritos, los susurros callados pero dañinos, los rumores de días mejores, la imagen de una mujer de rizos sonriendo desde la pared del comedor, todo aquello era el pan de cada día.

Y eso no significaba que no estuviese igualmente harto. Sólo deseaba dejar morir todo aquello, como una negra mancha del pasado que no tenía por que tocar el presente, y así podría fingir, por un momento, que la vida con las Cristal Gems tenía la oportunidad de darle paz.

A veces, cuando pensaba que Steven ya había caído al abismo del sueño, Perla se quedaba, durante horas que parecían días, contemplando aquel retrato en busca de algo, ¿comprensión, consuelo? Él no podía saberlo y tampoco podía encontrar la fuerza para preocuparse.

—Te veo deprimido hoy —dijo el retrato con voz un tanto aprensiva, mientras sus ojos se entornaban en preocupación.

Eso era algo que siempre había sabido, aunque había tenido grandes reservas a la hora de desvelar el secreto. La pintura de su madre, Rose Quartz, se movía y hablaba vez en cuando, aunque sólo cuando Steven era el único en el cuarto, ya que se negaba a hablar con nadie más. Ella era buena dando consejos y siempre parecía tener algo positivo e inspirador que decir, por lo que él agradecía su compañía, muy a pesar de saber que no era la Rose real.

Steven mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Sin lucir desafiante, sólo falsamente neutral y calmo, respondió:

—Estoy bien.

Rose dejó caer su mirada, sólo un poco triste, para luego poner la misma máscara de calma que su hijo había copiado de ella.

—Con esa tremenda capacidad de mentir nunca acabarás en Gryffindor —terminó con una sonrisa, como si le hablase a un pequeño e inculto humano.

Para todos podía parecer sarcástica, pero Steven lo sabía mejor. Había conocido al dichoso retrato por años, así que sabía que era más un halago oculto.

—Sabes, madre, si le preguntase a cualquiera de mis conocidos, suponiendo que saben de qué estoy hablando, todos dirían que soy el perfecto Hufflepuff con un cuarto de Gryffindor y dos cucharadas de Ravenclaw, por mi supuesta obsesión con la serie de libros que tanto ama Connie.

Ella sólo resopló, en un intento de disimular una sonrisa. ¿Su hijo biológico, en Hufflepuff? Si eso llegase a ser cierto, que Merlín se apiade de Helga y de sus pequeños tejones, Steven no duraría un día antes de romperse y destruirlo todo. Lo mismo para Gryffindor, su hijo de verdad aborrecía el ruido y las interrupciones, y los cachorros de Godric eran la segunda definición de «molestia», al menos en el diccionario de Steven.

Todos siempre esperaron que el híbrido fuera, al menos en personalidad, una copia de su madre: amable, gentil, dedicado, empático y extrovertido. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, Steven nació como un individuo único y, en opinión de Rose, su carácter era el mejor tipo de «único».

Creció aislado, siempre como un niño retraído y antisocial, aunque con mucha confianza en sí mismo. Era perceptivo, callado y ambicioso, un lector voraz. Estaba fascinado por la magia y por el mundo en general, aunque las habilidades básicas de la naturaleza gema era el único tipo de magia que, de momento, había llegado a ver.

A los cinco años, empezó a hablar con el retrato y se precipitó hacia el acantilado, que fue la primera caída, la más dolorosa.

Como la Rose original le había ordenado, la pintura narró sus hazañas y aventuras, sus pérdidas, sueños y recuerdos. Le contó sobre magia, aquella magia era de alguna forma más tangible, con parámetros y reglas explicados, clara y directa y le dijo que era algún día también podría hacerla.

Rose podía ser vieja, despistada y rozando el cansancio de la edad, pero estaba lejos de ser tonta. Sabía que sus palabras habían despertado _algo_, algo que se veía de tinte siniestro, oscuro, como la llovizna calma antes de una tormenta arrasadora y los refucilos del cielo que eran un grito crudo y grueso.

Conforme iba creciendo, era cada vez más difícil para Rose ver al niño que, justo antes de su muerte, había sostenido en brazos, contra su pecho y considerado, por un segundo, la cosa más bella que el planeta Tierra nunca pudo ofrecerle.

Quizás así era mejor.

—El pequeño Salazar se habría enorgullecido de tenerte en su Casa, hijo mío —dijo y, aunque no mentía, daba las palabras exactas que él quería escuchar.

Steven aparentemente fue capaz de ver a través de la actitud complaciente, por lo que sólo asintió y salió por la puerta, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Se apoyó en el barandal, golpeando distraídamente la madera con sus dedos.

«No me importa lo que ellas crean» pensó, con la cara indecisa entre una mueca y una sonrisa falsa.

Las gemas nunca le permitirían irse, no sin luchar. De todos modos, Steven estaba lejos de darle importancia a lo que ellas pudiesen pensar. Era _su_ futuro el que estaba en juego y como nunca se habían molestado en preguntarle si quería siquiera asistir a un escuela _muggle_, no quería que ellas tuviesen opinión en la escuela a la que _sí _quería ir. Hogwarts fue su sueño desde los cinco años.

Por desgracia, ninguna de ellas parecía interesada en dejar de negar la existencia de ese tipo magia.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, _Steven_?! —había gruñido Perla, irritada y al borde de los gritos—. ¡No convertimos las tazas en ranas ni tenemos búhos mensajeros! ¡Y de ninguna manera tenemos _gnomos _rebuscando en nuestra basura!

Steven suspiró, dejando que la ira se alejase entre la brisa y los granos de arena que con ella viajaban.

No había llorado hacía mucho tiempo.

Aquella conversación fue hacía ya unos años, él habría tenido cinco o seis, siete tal vez, y aún no había aprendido a controlar su lengua en cuanto a magia se refiere. El retrato de su madre le había dicho que era mejor callarlo, dejarlo entre los dos, porque la magia parecía ser un tema doloroso para las gemas. Incluso Amatista, la más abierta hablar sobre ello, actuada incómoda y prefería cambiar el rumbo de la charla.

Aunque mantenía el semblante calmado y frío, en una especie de inexpresividad formal que no encajaba en su rostro para nada, Steven no podía decir que estaba seguro de como se desarrollarían las cosas.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la carta llegaría en primer lugar.

E ahí el mayor y más hondo terror de su niñez: ser un _Squib. _

Para alguien que había visto el mundo mágico como algo tan grande e inhóspito, como un nuevo plano que descubrir y experimentar, la simple idea de no tener ni la más mínima posibilidad de ser parte de esa aventura había carcomido algo dentro de él, era un terror oscuro y latente, que le había quitado el sueño más de una noche.

Ahora, ya no era algo por lo que se preocupaba en sobremanera, pero aún así permanecía como una pequeña pizca de ansiedad que no se desvanecería hasta ver la carta sobre el suelo del recibidor.

Sujetó su varita más fuerte entre sus dedos, aunque con cuidado de no dañar la fina madera.

Como, asumió, era bastante común en las sociedades mágicas de Norte América, los niños de familias no tan conectadas con la magia no conseguían varitas propias con frecuencia. Las que estaban hechas sólo para ellos, las que no eran de sus padres, abuelos, ni eran prefabricadas, eran también muy raras y de precio elevado. Y, como todos, Steven no era la excepción.

Aún así, se consideraba suertudo, porque no muchos otros lograban siquiera lanzar un hechizo adecuado y incluso, algunas veces, resultaban lastimados o maldecidos como resultado. La varita de Rose, en cambio, se sentía como si estuviera hecha para él.

Se extendía por doce centímetros, de madera del árbol _Ammloh_, aquel que crecía en la melena del león, y su núcleo era veneno de basilisco hembra. Sus áreas de dominio eran contradictorias, pues era tan buena para lanzar maldiciones como para la magia sanadora. También tenía un «segundo núcleo» o «núcleo exterior» que era un enorme diamante rosado tallado en una figura elegante y oscura, la de una rosa de pétalos y espinas, que se posaba un poco más arriba de la zona por la que de agarraba la varita. Su función era la de canalizar la magia pasiva que existía en su propia gema y que le daba la energía necesaria para vivir.

—_Accio: libro —_recitó, agitando su varita contra la palma de su mano.

Y en ese mismo instante, un libro de colores rosa y violeta se manifestó en su mano. Con su título, tan atrevido como era: «_Los 102 maleficios inexcusables por Rose Quartz» _y, por mucho, era la lectura favorita de Steven.

De alguna manera, era así como conseguía sentirse más cerca de su madre. No en forma de una pintura con recuerdos confusos y nebulosos, sino a través de palabras que nadie más que ella habría podido decir. Con la lengua suelta y libre, con pasión y certeza en cada letra, con la tinta mezclada en sangre y fragmentos. Por eso la admiraba tanto, aún si ella estuvo lejos de ser el ángel que otras gemas veneraban.

Sus dedos peinaron la superficie de la hoja por debajo de un guion. Cito: «_Por el dolor y agonía que han causado, los humanos las ven como inexcusables, aún en estos tiempos, cuando Imperius, Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra_ _plagan el cielo nocturno de luces como las que no he visto en cuatro mil años, más brillantes que aquellas que nacieron del canto de las Tres Diamantes»_

No llamaría a su madre una «bruja oscura» ya que tiraba más para un lado gris, pues hizo tantas cosas buenas como aberrantes pudieron existir. Por suerte o por desgracia, su maldad fue más brillante y sus fechorías más increíbles. Hizo cosas grandiosas, horribles, pero grandiosas.

Sólo deseaba vivir lo suficiente como para que alguien pudiese decir lo mismo de él.


End file.
